


victoria

by goodmorninglou



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [46]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Shopping, Sprace Apartment AU, emotional adoption, javid - Freeform, more babies??, omg im posting, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglou/pseuds/goodmorninglou
Summary: spot and race bring another child into their life





	victoria

**Author's Note:**

> me?? posting?? it’s more likely than you’d think  
y’all, genuinely, im so sorry. i freakin suck and i feel so bad, if you wanna know why i haven’t posted ill explain it more in the notes below  
i hope you enjoy!!

Spot and Race we’re in the car on the way to Jack and Davey’s apartment when the phone rang.

Race picked it up and put it on car speaker. “Hello?”

“Hi, Antonio? It’s Maria, from the adoption agency.”

Spot made a face, and Race shrugged. “Hi, Maria From The Agency. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“You remember Anne, your son’s birth mother, right?”

Race smiled. “Oh, of course! How is she?”

“She’s great, but that’s not the point.” Maria breathes quickly, and Spot snorted. “Basically, her cousin just gave birth, but she’s fifteen. Anne nudged her towards the agency, me specifically, and wanted to know if the two of you were interested in another kid. She said, specifically, ‘They’re the best parents I know.’”

Race and Spot looked at each other.

Spot pulled the car into a Wendy’s parking lot and took his hands off the steering wheel.

They exchanged another long glance, and Spot asked, “Is it a girl, or a boy?”

“A girl. Anne’s cousin—her name is Lia—named her Victoria.”

Spot reached over and grabbed Race’s hand. His blue eyes started out the windshield, twinkling, and his lips were parted.

Maria’s voice floated through the car. “Hello?”

“Can we call you back?” Spot asked, still looking at Race. His heart was thrumming wildly in his chest.

“Of course, of course. Take your time.” Maria assured, tone bright.

The line clicked off.

Race spun in his seat and un-clicked his seatbelt to look into his husband’s face.

“Tell me what’s in your head.” Spot says, reaching out to thread a hand through his blonde curls.

Race smiled slightly. “You know what’s in my head.”

“You think we should do it.”

“We always wanted two kids.” Race pointed out, leaning into Spot’s palm.

“And this one’s a girl.” Spot grins.

“But can we do it?”

A pause. “Can we?”

“I want to.” Race murmured slowly, blushing slightly.

Spot smiled. “Me too.”

“Two children are so much harder than one, everyone says that.” Race said, and Spot wanted to laugh. They were playing devil’s advocate for each other, at this point.

“Okay.” Spot held both hands in front of them, silencing them for a moment. “Okay.” He said again. “Do you want to do this?”

Race paused.

“Yeah. Yeah, I want to.” A desperate sort of laugh. “Really, really bad.”

Spot grinned. “Me too.”

“But...” He pursed his lips. “Can we do it?”

“We’re us.” Spot reached over to take his husband’s hand, smiling slightly. “We can do anything we want, it’s kind of our thing.”

“That annoys a lot of people, love.” Race pointed out.

Spot raised their joint hands to kiss Race’s palm. “Who cares?” He chuckled, and then looked Race dead in the eye. “I want to. Do you want to?”

Race nodded again. “I want to.” He assured.

Spot grinned, heart fluttering nervously in his chest. “Okay. We should call Maria back.”

Race squeaked anxiously, but he was smiling. “We should.”

—

Race pressed the phone to his ear and grinned. “Hey, we can’t come over today.”

He could practically hear Davey’s brow furrow, and the delighted giggle of their six-month-old baby, Luella, traveled over the line. “Why?”

“Well... we kind of have to go baby shopping.”

Something dropped and shattered.

“You son of a bitch, you did not.” Davey laughed, and Jack’s voice cut through the silence as he yelled: “What did they do?”

“We totally did.” Race confessed, and Spot snorted as he turned the corner. “A little baby girl, her name is Victoria.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Davey screamed delightedly. 

“What did they do?!” Jack huffed.

“It was a total surprise, we literally found out eighteen minutes ago.” Race assured.

“Screw you.” Davey laughed. “Also, we’re going with you.”

“We have done this before, you know.” Race pointed out.

“Not for a girl.”

A pause. 

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

“See you at the baby store.”

“See you.”

—

“Jack, you will have to get out when we start buying things.” Spot pointed out as he pushed the cart around the isles.

“That’s not true.” Jack countered.

Race and Davey snorted at their respective husbands, and Davey adjusted Luella on his hip. “I’m glad you’re having a girl.” Davey said quietly, when Spot started haphazardly racing the cart down the linoleum as Jack whooped.

“Me too.” Race admitted. “I love Dorian, don’t get me wrong. But I want a baby girl, too. And I—“

“Holy fuck!”

Jack reached over and smacked Spot across the face. “My child is right there, don’t fucking curse!” He yelled, gesturing to Luella, who was blissfully unaware.

Spot smacked him back, laughing. “You just fucking swore!”

“Jesus Christ, my ears are starting to hurt.” Race groaned, walking over to his husband. “What’s up, babydoll?”

“Gross.” Jack cut in.

Spot gave him brother another smack, just for good measure, and held up an extremely small, black and white polka-dotted dress. “Look how cute this is.”

Race pouted and pressed a hand to his heart. “I could cry, that’s so cute.”

“It’s expensive, though.” Spot pointed out, pursing his lips to one side. “Thirty-four ninety-nine.”

Race’s eyes bugged. “Astronomical!” He squeaked, and smacked the dress out of his husband’s hand.

Spot snorted as he put it neatly on the shelf, and Jack perked up. “We have a few clothes from when Luella was _little_ little.”

Race stared at him. “No need to brag, Kelly!” He joked.

Jack threw a hanger at him and laughed when it smacked square into his forehead. “Shut up, butthole, I was literally offering you free stuff.”

Davey knuckled at the back of Jack’s head. “Hey,  _butthole, _there’s a baby here.”

Spot sighed. “At this rate, Luella will be cursing by nine months.” He predicted, rolling his eyes and pushing the cart along once more.

Luella, perfectly unaware, just blabbered, “Dada!” and reached her tiny fists for Jack, who lifted her from Davey’s arms and babbled back at her happily.

“Look at them.” Race nudged Davey’s side and chuckled. “Just two children, talking back and forth.”

Davey started laughing so hard he smacked his hand on a shelf and barely noticed, shaking his head. “God, we’re stupid.”

The other three nodded, all at once, and Luella gave a joyful, high-pitched giggle.

Spot and Jack—and Luella, now—scrambled ahead in a clearly less-haphazard manner, just fast enough to make Luella giggle, and Race and Davey lagged behind.

“Hey.” Race said shyly, and nudged Davey’s side again. “If you want us to pay you back for th—“

“Literally shut the fuck up.” Davey cut off, shaking his head and chuckling clearly.

“Davey,” Race said seriously, cheeks burning. “Come on. You guys do so fucking much for us, the least we can do is pay you back.”

“Like you don’t do a shit ton of stuff right back?” Davey said simply, hands in his pockets. “I’m not letting you pay us.”

Race sighed, silent for a moment, and then burst, “Are you sure, because—“

“Race.” Davey stopped walking, one hand grabbing Race’s arm and yanking him to a stop as well. Davey’s blue eyes were serious and kind. “You’re my brother, man.”

Tears filled Race’s eyes.

“So is Spot. And you’re Jack’s brother, too. You don’t need to pay us, and you don’t need to feel guilty for not paying us. It’s an endless cycle of debt in families, alright?” He grinned.

Race nodded and rubbed furiously at his eyes, chuckling. “You’re my brother too, Dave. One hundred percent.”

Davey smiled and messed up his hair the way—well, the way an older brother would a younger. And then he laughed, “Right, now that that’s over, I have to take my baby from my husband before _your_ husband crashes the cart.”

Race nodded. “Probably a good idea.”

“Jack!” Davey called, hurrying down the isle. Race laughed and followed him.

“Spot!”

—

Race blinked away tears as Spot stepped over the threshold, a small, white bundle in his arms. He’d already cried enough today. The moment he’d seen Victoria for the first time, he burst into tears like a four year old.

“Welcome to the house, angel-face.” Spot cooed happily, and Jack appeared from the kitchen with Dorian in his arms. Davey followed closely behind.

“Wow, I could cry.” Davey announced. 

Jack handed Dorian over to Race, chuckling at his husband, but Dorian’s blonde brows were furrowed adorably. “What’s that?” He pointed at the white bundle in Spot’s hand.

“That’s your sister.” Race said, bouncing him slightly.

“Sistel?”

“ _Er, _chickadee, sist-_er.”_

“Sistel.” Dorian tried to echo, but he just couldn’t do it, and was too distracted by this cooing blanket in his father’s arms to try again. “It’s red.”

“ _She.” _ Race laughed. “Her name is Victoria.”

“Fictolia.” He murmured in contemplation. The baby fussed and shifted, and Dorian made a face of dissatisfaction. “Is she going to be here all the time?”

The four adults burst into laughter, and Victoria blinked in sudden surprise. Dorian looked around in confusion at his dads and uncles, brows furrowing once more as he strove to understand what was so funny.

“Yes.” Spot said fondly, leaning over to kiss his son’s brow and then his husband’s mouth. He gazed at the two of them joyfully, and Race felt his heart pound.

He hugged Dorian closer to his chest.

“Yeah, she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> alright y’all, strap in.  
firstly, im so sad this series is ending so soon. im very connected to it, and writing it has helped me in a lot of painful moments. it will go on through the javid universe, but it won’t be exactly the same.  
secondly, writers block is a bitch. that’s that.  
thirdly, things in my life have sort of been in an upheaval recently, with some few Ghosts From My Past™️ returning in a not so good way. but im better now, and im going to try to power through and get the rest of the series out in a better quality of writing.  
i love you all very much, and im sorry i was absent for so long.  
smile, you’re more beautiful than anyone ive ever seen.  
love y’all  
<333


End file.
